K
Notes * : During Week 2, Avery was removed from the game due to inactivity. He was replaced with Dino, a three-time veteran of the series. * : After Kia's eviction, the houseguests were informed that neither Kia nor Brian, the Week 1 evictee, were completely out of the game. Instead, the two of them had moved into a separate room of the house and were put in a poll for the public. Whichever player won the poll would return to the game and would have immunity from the next eviction. The loser of the poll, Kia, was the first All-Star officially evicted from the game. * : Danny, the current Head of Household, was given a special mission to use his HOH to get rid of the only inactive player, Ty. If he was successful, he could compete again in the next HOH in the double eviction week instead of having to sit out like usual. His mission was a success. * : During the first Week 3 Power of Veto, a HouseGuest could win a variety of prizes. Some of those including the MVP power for a week - the right to secretly nominate a third houseguest for eviction. (Geo probably) won the power and put his biggest enemy, Danny, on the block the succeeding week. However, Geo was the one evicted due to arising suspicious of him being the MVP. Other prizes were also won during the Power of Veto including a 4-week slop pass (Danny), a 2-week slop pass (Webly), and a double gift prize if the recipient wins the game (Webly). * : There was a special competition held where the players tried to estimate how much money was in a jar without going over. The actual amount was $40.26 and Ethan's guess of $33.33 was the closest without going over the correct amount, and he was given the choice of taking a special power for himself or giving a reward to the rest of the house. Ethan chose the reward, meaning that during Week 5 there would be an extra competition, the winner(s) of which would be playing for two gift prizes at the end of the game instead of one. However, no one ended up winning the potential double gift prize. * : Webly's second Head of Household reign was labeled as Exposure Week where he exposed his nominees for their actions in the house thus far. He chose to expose and nominate Daniel and Dino, the two players that he claimed were the sneakiest and shadiest. Ultimately, the week came to be an exact replica of Webly's first HOH reign with Daniel being evicted this time. * : Danny could not vote for eviction in Week 5 due to a temporary ban. * : At the second Week 7 HOH competition, players had the longest feat of endurance thus far: 38 hours. They were offered temptations mid-challenge, which Dino, Webly and Danny chose to take. Dino got an advantage in the next HOH competition, Webly got an extra jury vote and Danny earned immunity from nominations for the week. Amber publicly expressed her frustration with the people who took the temptations before going on to win the competition. * : At the second Week 7 Power of Veto competition, all of the players competed in the first live comp of the season. Danny, Ethan and Webly all earned punishments (slop for Ethan, Ugly Avatar for Webly and Chum Bucket for Danny) while the other three were rewarded. James received a new power called the Juror Switcher, which would allow him to change a juror's vote before it was read if he made the final 2. Brian earned an advantage in the next HOH competition and Amber won the Power of Veto, her sixth competition win of the season. * : At the Week 8 veto meeting, Dino used his Diamond Power of Veto to take himself off the block and because it was a special veto, he could make the replacement nominee. He decided to blindside Danny, who joined James on the block. His backdooring, however, was a fail. * : Votes in the finale are cast for the HouseGuests choice to win, not for who to evict. Only the last seven HouseGuests evicted can vote.